eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer
Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) is an episode of Eddsworld, and is a two part eddisode, the first part being Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders). It was released after "Edd vs. Cancer". Plot After a short reminder of what happened in the previous video, the scene cuts to Edd and Tom in the kitchen, where Tom complains about the noises that were coming from the attic the previous night. Edd and Tom decide to check it out, where they find that Matt has tidied the attic of his junk and using sophisticated words. Edd then jokingly says "Who are you and what have you done with the real Matt?" only to be thrown out of the house by a possesed Matt, who claims that he will take over the world, only to have an argument with non-possesed Matt about destroying momuments. The spirit then leaves after Matt insults him and it posseses the house, not allowing the three to enter. The group decide to ask help from Eduardo, only to be laughed at by him. The ghost then pushes Eduardo's extension over, revealing that Eduardo had cheated and used cardboard. He then decides to help Edd, Tom and Matt. At the Insta-Roof building, Matt has an argument about ice-cream with Son Rwanson, and he then tells the three that they needed spirit insurance to protect the house, something past Edd didn't get. The group leave the store, but not after Tom is attacked by a rabbid ferret. Eduardo goes to a psychic who tells him that haunted houses are stupid and that they were stupid. Jon noted that he thought it was him, Mark and Eduardo who were called stupid, resulting in a rather painful threat from Eduardo. Matt then suggests that the three go into the house and make a mess, something the ghost doesn't like. Eduardo, Jon and Mark set up deckchairs and watch as the three run in the house wearing armour only to find everything is the same. They then fight the ghost (Voiced by Harry Partridge) and are beaten badly until the ghost realises he has the wrong house and had Edd mixed up with Eduardo. He then moves into Eduardo's house and attacks Eduardo, Jon and Mark who are trying to get rid of him. The three decide not to help and Eduardo then swears revenge on them. Video Quotes *Edd: So, any luck with the psychic? Eduardo: She said that haunted houses were stupid and that you guys were stupid. Jon: I thought she said WE were stupid. Eduardo: I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE. *Son Rwanson: What! You're crazy! How can you not like ice cream?! Ice cream is delicious! Matt: Too cold! It hurts my teeth! *Tom: Aaaand the last horse crosses the finishing line. Edd: Can we still get in? Tom: I don't see why not, we just open the door, and, OH, now I'm going backwards! *Tom and Edd:ARE WE READY?! Edd, Matt and Tom: *all screaming* *Matt: Hey, chums! How is everyone this fine morning? Edd: Wow Matt, this place is actually clean. Matt: Indeed. I thought I might as well tidy up a tad. Tom: I'm surprised you found the time in your busy self-worship schedule. Matt: Yes, well, I thought it was time to unclutter my life and become less vain and narcissistic. Edd: I'm impressed. Being tidy, not caring about your looks... Tom: Using words with more than two sylables. Edd:(jokingly) Yeah who are you and what have you done with the real Matt? *Matt: (After He, Edd and Tom entered the house) OH DEAR GOD!! It's exactly the same. Trivia *This might've been Edd's hardest eddisode to make, because he started working on it in February, and it came out in July. *One of the posters at Insta-Roof say that a fiddler is wanted and last seen on a roof. This references the movie"Fiddler on the Roof". *Behind Tom in the Insta-roof building,there is an asdf poster that says, "A happy worker is a vicious psycho." *After Hammer & Fail 2, Edd might be making more 2-part eddisodes, because, as he revealed on his Formspring account, it is interesting to him to see how many people get excited for the second part to come out. *At the beginning of the video, Tom says "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!?!?" down a red phone. This could possibly be a reference to Tord leaving Eddsworld in 2008. When the intro was shown in one of Edd's livestreams, he wasn't holding the red phone. **But there is little chance of that being true, as Tom and Tord are rivals. *Tomee Bear makes a cameo appearance on the sofa when Matt says "OH DEAR GOD IT'S exactly the same.". *Paul makes an appearance in a picture and as a background character. *Matt's " Matt doll" was seen, referencing the all new "Matt Doll" episode on Newgrounds. *At the beginning of the episode, Edd says "So, sleep well last night?", to which Tom replies "No." This is a reference to the first Hammer and Fail where Tom asks the same thing. *The car that Tom crashes into looked a lot like Tord's car, even though he DID have the keys to it. *There is a no-ghosts sign on the door of possesed Matt's bedroom. *On Matt's calendar on the 10th of Septembuary it says "moi" instead of "me". *In Matt's bin there is a magazine that says "16 Tips on How Ugly You Are". *Tom has white eyes when he is yelling at 5:55 *The mouth design is different from previous episodes to this. *When Edd and Tom enter Matt's clean room in the beginning, there is a skeleton head that looks very similar to Zanta's on a drawer on the right side. *Sunglasses in Matt's room look like they are from his channel, "wallycube". *At Insta-Roof, a poster outside says " THE ROOF THE ROOF THE ROOF IS ON FIRE".This is an actual song, "The Roof is on Fire" by Bloodhound Gang. *In one of Edd Gould's LiveStreams for Hammer and Fail Pt 2 Tom said "Holy Snowflake On Jabba the Hut!" but it was never put in the final version. *The ghosts glasses say "spook-tcles". *On the subtitles when Jon is speaking once it says "Tom" instead of "Jon". *There's a picture of Hellucard (the 'ey hEdd guy) in Insta-Roof next to Matt that says "Do NOT Accept Cheaques from this man". *When Matt reads the Insta-Roof ad the ad under it says " HAVE YOU SEEN MY SAUSAGE?! " *In the intro, Tom says, "I did not want to do this." This references Part 1, where Edd sings, "This is the opening tune" during the intro. *In Matt's room, there was a cheeseburger on the shelf. *When they were going to charge in their house, Edd's armour has a text saying "RAAAAAR" *Before Edd, Tom and Matt charge into their house, Mark and Eduardo switch voices. *When Matt says "I thought I might as well, tidy up a tad?" the background is blurred. However, on Youtube, it is not. *This was Edd's last full eddisode before he died on March 25th, 2012. Space Face, the next animation was half - way done when Edd died. However Tom has promised the 2nd half of the episode on the Eddsworld Facebook page. *There is a Mr. Potato Head on one of the shelves in the roof. *The look on Eduardo's face when he says "I'm gonna punch you in the face" has became an internet meme. *This episode was delayed because Edd Gould had leukiemia. *When Edd says, "Damn it, past Edd!" it is a reference to WTFuture. Gallery H&FPT2_1.png H&FPT2_2.png|''So uuuuh..sleep well last night?'' matt kept me up all night.jpg|"Matt kept me up all night" H&FPT2_3.png H&FPT2_4.png H&FPT2_5.png H&FPT2_6.png H&FPT2_7.png Paul.png|Photos In Room H&FPT2_8.png H&FPT2_9.png H&FPT2_10.png Hammeragain.png|Possesed Matt H&FPT2_11.png Ruh.png|Eduradro, Jon and Mark running. default.jpg|Tom Edd and Matt ready for battle. portal_575343.gif|Tom in a bandage. The ghost.png|The Ghost House.png|The possesed house hamprev.png|The poster for Hammer and Fail pt 2's release. defaul.jpg|Matt after he was possesed and put back to normal. defau.jpg|The ghosts remains j.jpg|Edd Tom and Matt talking with their nieghbors. l.jpg|Opening theme. dhj.jpg|Eduardo and Edd. jkkhnb.jpg|Matt's full possesed face. bulgb.jpg|Edd ready to fight the ghost. lpk.jpg|Edurardo's House shortly after it is turned into cardboard. hammer_and_fail_poster_by_eddsworld-d42g98k.png|Poster lololo.jpg|Tom explaining that Matt has a point. jio.jpg|Edd mad that he has to get help from Eduardo. bandage.jpg|Edd Tom and Matt ready to charge. eyes.jpg|Tom cant believe his eyes. 24885839.jpg|Fan made dolls for Hammer and Fail. Blur.png|The background is blurred on the website, but not on YouTube. Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld